Automatic transmissions for motor vehicles in which hydraulically activatable clutches are used for shifting the gears are known from the market. For shifting operations to take place smoothly and unnoticeable to the driver, a comparatively high precision of the hydraulic components is required. For example, electromagnetically operable pressure control valves are used for this purpose. Such pressure control valves may be impaired during operation by possible dirt particles in the fluid to be controlled. For that reason, filters are often provided which are able to filter these particles from the fluid. Patent publications from this technical field include, for example, DE 198 47 304 C2, DE 10 2005 059 433 A1, DE 197 33 660 A1 and DE 10 2010 039 918 A1.